Me, A Hero?
by timeShenanigans
Summary: Four Friends get sucked into an age-old prophecy due to the carelessness of one. They live with no memory of their past lives, only the memories of this new one. But why are there more memories of past lives that they don't remember...? A story for friends and I. M for suggestive themes and language. First written, but in the timeline of the Series it isn't.
1. Prologue

Authors Note: Hey! I haven't written in awhile so these stories are for my own benefit, and for my friends on chat.

I own nothing but the plot and myself.

* * *

><p>It was all her fault.<p>

They'd met after high school, having all happened to have moved into the same city for college. They'd somehow managed to accidentally move into apartments within the same two floors, with each of them right next to each other.

After some weird shenanigans involving mixed up mail and a rather private package, she'd come to know the man (boy) who lived in the apartment next to her.

Arnak Conqueror was rather...strange, one could say. Dyed black hair and a rather punk/gothic style of clothing made him stand out, not to mention his New York upbringing that had caused him to be rather...forceful in his way of acting and speech patterns. Whenever one spoke to him he would glare and talk rather forcefully.

The next of the tenants she'd met had been completely accidental - she'd been trying to fix a squeaky floorboard with a do it yourself youtube video she hadn't expected to be a prank until she'd fallen into Amanda Sniper's apartment while she was in the middle of getting ready for her day, having just stepped out of the shower.

She was not pleased to say the least.

Helio Amity was the last one she had met, and she had certainly expected the two of them to meet on rather different terms, all things considered.

A casual mix-up of bills had taken her down to Helio's apartment (Helio was a strange name, though she supposed her own name was rather strange as well, and so were the others names).

Then, over the next few months and some rather awkward incidents, they'd become rather close, all of them talking animatedly about whatever they were passionate about through a private chat whenever they didn't want to leave their apartments to go and actually talk with each other.

Then she'd hit hard times.

Money was short and she'd lost her job, and she'd had to quit college after a year, not being able to keep up with payments.

Her pride had stopped her from asking for help, and that was a grave error indeed.

She'd taken more... dark... activities and occupations up.

Selling drugs in a stall in the darkest hours in shady alleyways that the city had, and was the 'black market'. It was rather funny that the black market in her new town was what you would envision, rather than simple connections through a network of various shady contacts.

She sold other illegal products of course - stolen items she'd snatched from passerby while she was walking in public, various items she'd managed to.. acquire through various methods that need not be named, even though she had never sold her body once.

Then she had gotten into trouble.

The others had begun to notice, staged an intervention and had snuck into her apartment while she was out for a bit.

They hadn't known about the deal - how could they have?

She'd gotten home, tried to force them out before here client got there - he'd think she was selling him out!

They hadn't listened, of course they hadn't listened to her. They thought she was high as balls even though the redness and bags around her eyes was from lack of sleep rather than some heroin addiction she didn't have.

Her client had arrived with his men, each of which was armed to the teeth with various weapons.

It was a massacre.

Thank god she'd managed to get her hands on that stupid magic bullshit item.


	2. Chapter 1 - Arnak

Authors Note: I already have a few chapters written up so that's why this will update a little faster at first.

I own nothing but the plot!

* * *

><p>It's not the crowing of a distant cuocco that wakes him from uneasy slumber. The yelling of the village children barely registers in his unconscious state as another part to incorporate into his dream. It's the dreams that wake him.<p>

Well, dream wasn't the best word for it. The term was more like nightmare.

They weren't regular nightmares - not the ones that he used to have where he was sitting with three others - someone he could only describe as neutral with shaggy brown hair that was the same color as his natural color, a girl with brown hair, and another girl with blonde hair. They were playing some sort of game and laughing and teasing each other, and he could vaguely remember the neutral person calling him their twin, and then they ruffled his hair, which he didn't like but it was THEM so he put up with it. Then the dream would turn strange - dark curling shadows appeared from beneath doors and in the corners of walls and he SWORE that "twin" had the face of a demon at one point, but he couldn't tell and it scared him so badly he just wanted to wake up. But the nightmare would continue and there were loud noises and the next thing he knew everyone was dead and oh god he'd only gone to use the bathroom for two seconds and now they were all dead and what was he going to do now? Then the tears that ran down his face were blood and he was sure that he could feel something in his chest and when he looked down there was a gaping hole on his chest, but the shock numbed his pain and there was nothing left and please oh please let him survive.

Those nightmares he could handle - over the years he'd grown used to them, found himself slowly growing stronger from them.

Then there were the other nightmares.

The nightmares where an imp with a boy his age, dressed in a green tunic, and a girl dressed in a dark cloak next to them stood far enough from him he couldn't hear them, but he could see. They stood there, sometimes moving, sometimes running in place towards him but never getting far. They tried to tell him something, something important, but he couldn't hear them. He would run and run but never get anywhere.

But these nightmares were new.

A cloaked figure stands in a massive throne room, dark and foreign and nothing like Ordon or the drawings of Hyrule Castle's throne room that he had seen.

They're speaking but the words are garbled, and another figure angrily yells back at them. The cloaked figure walks away in anger, and when they lower their hood they're strange to him. Vibrant orange hair like a mane, tied back somewhat into a low ponytail that wasn't truly doing anything to help.

The person was familiar, almost.

So he tried to reach out to them, but the angry person had returned and when the cloaked figure turned around, an apologetic look on their face, the angry one stabbed them.

He yelled at the top of his lungs for them to watch out, but it was too late.

Their familiar cloaked form fell to the ground in a broken heap.

The next was of a fairy - the fairy was small but brightly colored with an intense mint that burned his eyes the more he stared at it.

He soon became aware the fairy was a female, due to a high pitched voice he could barely hear. She was shouting something and trying to complete some sort of task, but was failing miserably.

She looked as though she was lost.

The other form was one he had seen for years - the princess of Hyrule, dressed to the nines in royal garb even though she looked uncomfortable.

He could never really see what happened to her. He could only hear the screams.

The nightmares weren't all that scary - not completely. But they still woke him in a cold sweat, and there we most certainly not tears running down his cheeks. His stomach would turn sour and his heart beat fast out of worry for the people he didn't even really know.

There was a reason that people called him "Dark" instead of his name, and it wasn't because of the spell he'd put on his hair.

Arnak was not eager to find if his dreams held meaning.


	3. Chapter 2 - Amanda

Author's note:

I own nothing but the plot!

* * *

><p>It's not the politics themselves that bore her - it's the people behind them. The elder men who are unwilling to budge on any topic, droning on and on without evidence to support their opinions, that bore her.<p>

They never asked her for her opinion, because even though she was to be queen in less than a year, she was still a woman. Being a woman was almost a crime.

So she had found herself on multiple occasions ranting to her childhood nanny, a sheikah woman by the name of Impa.

Impa was patient with her as she yelled and hit her pillows, screaming into them and sometimes crying. She guided her and showed her how to keep her calm, and even found creative and destructive outlets for her frustration and boredom.

The first was drawing, which she took quite a liking to and even had a wonderful teacher.

The more...destructive outlet, was training. Rapier training every two days, magic training every morning (she'd found her talent with magic was extremely powerful), and every other day she had hand to hand combat training.

The training and her duties combined to drain her enough so that when she slept, she slept all through the night. The exhaustion kept away dreams mostly, as well as the nightmares.

Her nightmares cane in many forms, some normal, although those nightmares had ceased entirely after beginning her training.

There were nightmares of a darkness spreading over the land, and everything was turned into a land that was covered by dusk. Then, from the distance south of a Hyrule came a light, and a dark wolf with brilliant Violet eyes emerged. Atop the wolf was an imp, all in black and white, the only splash of color was the imps mismatched eyes and brilliant orange and scarlet hair. Beside them was a glowing ball of mint light - a fairy.

One nightmare was of a woman with straw hair and a regal bearing, although she was dressed in a dark cloak. She and two others - an imp and a man - we're standing there, trying to speak with her. Faintly she felt as though she knew the woman from somewhere - the woman felt...familiar, safe.

The most unsettling nightmares, however, were mostly sound instead of sight. There were small things she could see.

There was ink on her hands, maybe charcoal and in her head she was duly noting she'd have to clean her hands later.

Then there was only sound and feelings.

A door slamming open, a voice yelling at her, and her heart was suddenly pounding in fear. Voices mingled and she was faintly aware of one of them as her own. A man was yelling and there was the sound of flesh hitting flesh and cries of pain, and they were fighting - why were they fighting - and tears were running down her face.

Loud explosion sounds echoed in her ear, and the pain that flooded her body was like the time she'd accidentally had an arrow shot into her arm on the archery range when she was eight.

Sight came back but there was only bright scarlet and pain and screams and the voice that was yelling at her before was begging now, pleading with another voice that hadn't belong to the others before.

She had the feeling that they weren't begging for survival.

Amanda Hyrulia was terrified of the dreams she had, petrified of the thought they maybe they were actually visions of the past and future.

She pushed the dreams to the back of her mind in favor of focusing on her studies and training.

Then twilight fell over her kingdom.


	4. Chapter 3 - Helio

Author's Note:

I own nothing other than the plot!

* * *

><p>She was on a mission.<p>

It had been too many years to count since she'd been given her task by the Great Goddesses.

She'd known when she was still in her true form - her queen had been there to guide her, however. Through the bits and pieces of memories of another time that haunted her yet still, the faces of those who were long since dead and the tears that had fallen.

She'd fled through the old passageway leading to the woods - long since abandoned and even farther still forgotten by most. The only few who remained were her queen and herself, as well as a handful of elite guards and, when the time came, the prince.

There was persecution of her good name, sullied by a crime she had not committed.

A murder of a man she'd known for so very long, a childhood friend with lingering feelings for her. She'd seen the signs - of course she had! - but the thought of Caris turning on her made her sick, and made her recall the time she'd accidentally eaten a rotten fish as a hatchling. He'd confessed, and she'd rejected him, and he had reacted violently.

A stray blow she'd delivered to him had caught the side of his head - it hadn't really hurt him, just caught him off guard and she'd ran.

The next morning they'd found him dead.

All fingers had pointed to her, and though most believed she was guilty, her queen had not. But it was not the queens decision, it wasn't her call on the matter.

Even though her queen could clear the charges, the pointing fingers would never leave and someone would murder her in cold blood. So she had fled in the night, using her knowledge of the entirety of Zora's Domain to her advantage.

The woods were not the same as they had been in her visions.

There was no longer a melody that echoed through the entire forest - only the crunching of her own footsteps and the various monsters that dwelled there, within the darkness.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been there - it seemed like ages since she'd seen water - it was all dry land and she didn't have any supplies. The woods seemed to be endless, and just when she's given up hope she'd found it.

The Kokiri village.

It was long since abandoned - the Kokiri had either fled deeper into the woods, or they had gone extinct long ago. She had dove into the water there with deep relief - her skin was flaking and dry and she was sure that a day longer was all she had before she would be driven insane.

The water was refreshing and cool, and after she'd had her fill of the water, it was off exploring she'd went.

Then she'd stumbled upon the house of the forest sage, and everything had gone wrong.


	5. Chapter 4 - Natsu

Author's note: This one is a little shorter because i just needed a stop-gap, and there wasn't too terribly much to write for this. Also it looked like a lot more on my phone when i wrote it.

I own nothing but the plot!

* * *

><p>She was lost.<p>

It certainly wasn't news to anyone who knew her - she was always getting lost, even in her own home. Well, her borrowed home.

It had always bothered her when she'd first come to remember. Or maybe she'd always remembered, and simply repressed it as far back as possible.

Either way, she'd been forced to endure quite a bit of uncomfortableness over her time, and as much as she hated the feeling, she'd gotten used to it.

Oh right - she was lost.

She was alone and lost in this strange land and the only comfort she had, the only speck of familiarity in a foreign land, was the Twilight.

It was slowly enveloping the land piece by piece, casting gold and crimson light onto the strange landscape.

She was a little scared, and even when she found a place to hide herself, even the familiar dreams and nightmares couldn't comfort her.

The only slight comfort was the imp like her calling to her in the distance.

She didn't have to know what the imp was saying to know what she had to do.

"A beast of Violet and a beast of blue."

She had to find this Violet eyed beast - HER Violet eyed beast. When she did, she would save everyone.

Of course that wasn't her only reason - adventuring through the land, roaming without a care in the world, that was the life she wanted. Not some posh cramped life that made her stay in one place!

She would make friends and have fun and she would make the most out of this experience. She wasn't going to be bound by some stupid life she hadn't even asked for, even though she actually had. She was going to be free dammit!

Natsu was going to save her people (and these other people), and she was going to do it in her own damn way.


	6. Chapter 5 - Arnak

Author's Note: This chapter was also short due to the fact that it's going to start picking up in the next chapter and after that, and I was typing this on my phone as usual, and couldn't copy and paste the dialogue from in-game so that kinda discouraged me. Also because Arnak would do this.

I own nothing but the plot!

* * *

><p>It's dusk when he finishes work - he's sore, but it's the kind of sore that feels familiar, comforting. He doesn't hate his job - it was hard at first, when he had no muscle, but now it's easy. His work leaves him with a dull ache in his muscles and leaves him tired, so he uses his extra time to go to the spring.<p>

The waters are healing, and soothes his muscles as he lays back and rubs his neck and shoulders. He heard the familiar crunch of footsteps and nearly tenses before recognizing the gate as Russl's. His mentor doesn't speak, and Arnak doesn't open his eyes.

Russl sits heavily next to him, silent but for his breathing, which is a little faster than usual, and Arnak wonders if his health is starting to go down the drain due to age.

Arnak sits up and squeezes the water from his hair in definitely not a feminine way, before leaning back with his arms behind him.

"Tell me... Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?"

Arnak doesn't say anything, just nods slightly.

He spaces out a bit as Russl speaks, nodding at appropriate times, though it mostly went in one ear and out the other.

He thanks his brain for tuning in when Russl asks him to deliver a package to the Royal Family in his stead, and audibly agree to do so.

Arnak's voice feels dry in his throat and unused, but he manages to agree with a nod, and waits for Russl to leave before sinking back into the water.

It's going to be a long few days, and Arnak plans on soaking up as much of the healing water and comfort he can until then.

Maybe he should do some sword practice.

...nah.


End file.
